Changing Leaves
by 818carlos
Summary: Intro: It's another groggy day in the village dancing in the leaves and life has been moving well for the village. Yet not all is the same just as the seasons change so do the lives of the people that experience them as Gai would put it.


**A/N: Thank you for giving my one shot a read, I been tossing around this little story in my head for a good while now and thought I would share it with you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... at all …. like... I don't...**

 **Intro: It's another groggy day in the village dancing in the leaves and life has been moving well for the village. Yet not all is the same just as the seasons change so do the lives of the people that experience them as Gai would put it.**

"Hnn..." A disgruntled Sarada moaned. She had not had gotten nearly as much rest as she would've liked. "Mmm..." although very reluctant to move, her awareness of her situation was slowly creeping in despite her best efforts to remain blissfully sedated on the bed.

Unfortunately, a breeze was beginning to gnaw at her. Well not so much a breeze but the lack of feeling covering a certain area as she laid face down on the soft bed.

Finally mustering her determination to open her eyes she grimaced in slight regret and disgust as she stared at her bare tookus and all its snow white glory. Immediately Sarada allowed her face to slam the surface of the bed.

"Why does it end up like this...?" Sarada muttered through her pouting mouth as she turned the gaze of her eyes to the side. _AND WHY DOES HE ALWAYS TAKE THE SHEETS!_ Sarada's inner self exclaimed furrowing her brow with wide eyes.

Beside Sarada laid the source of her disgruntled morning currently snoring up a small storm besides her within the comfort of the sheets. "Too comfortable..." Sarada squinted her eyes and raised her fist in preparation "there must be punishment for people that would dare to steal the sheets while one sleeps!"

Alas before Sarada could smite the sleeping boy with her righteous fury, a sudden nausea overcame her. Quickly covering her mouth a sickly expression slowly crept over the female Uchiha's face and she was left with no alternative but to quickly dash toward the bathroom connected to the bedroom. "AERRRRUUUUCK "

"AERRRRUUUUCK" once again bellowed from the living room. The noise finally arousing sufficient interest of a certain slumbering bedmate. "hmm...?" Bolt groaned blinking forcefully as he adjusted to his wakened state. This morning had not been merciful to him as his head throbbed due to having an immense hangover.

Sliding off the bed Bolt shakily walked toward the source of the ruckus.

"Uhm... are you..." asked Bolt as he scratched his stomach pointing with a nervous distorted smile.

Giving pause to her sickly display Sarada turned with a dull expression aimed at him "Like hell... It's just the booze..." stated matter of fact as she wiped her mouth with her forearm. "Although that's no thanks to _you_ " Sarada sighed "Honestly... If I didn't get myself on the pill on my own initiative after the last time this happened we would both be screwed you stupid baka..." She stated glaring quite fiercely at Bolt.

"Erh... Uh... right..." responded nervously with a downcast expression.

Sarada stared at Bolt apparently starting to grasp his wrong doings. Yes, this baka has been the bane of her existence for what seemed the entirety of the 20 years of her life. Ever since she could recall as toddlers, Bolt was like a monkey she just couldn't get off her back whenever they were together.

"Alright... get in the shower we need to wash off the booze and... other odors..." Sarada pouted blushing faintly to the side refusing to stare at the cause of the latter odor when attempting to remember the night's hazy events.

"But! I can do that myself!" Bolt protested. This wasn't the first time Sarada has offered to shower him and despite how pleasant it may sound he knew better how _thorough_ Sarada could be.

"Bolt... We can't afford for you to walk out without a proper bath and frankly you're always too unkept for me to trust you to do it yourself.." Sarada countered with a straight face.

"Bu-But... we would.." Bolt mumbled blushing heavily and twiddling his fingers. A habit that he had inherited from his mother and one that others thought cute much to his displeasure.

"Bolt..." Sarada called to gain his attention as he stared at her. "We are both already naked standing here and we've bathed together until we hit puberty" Sarada stated in a monotone voice squinting her eyes at his. Yes how could she forget how her own mother had sent her off to bath with the boy as if there was not one wrong thing with the world. How she remembered how it only ended after _she_ had to beg her mother with a pleading display that hurt her pride as an Uchiha. _Needless to say this all never ever happened when her father was home, which was something she liked about him being there._

"... That stare hurts Sarada..." Bolt moped.

"Good... Well hurry your ass in there!" Sarada barked as she physically lifted and threw a hesitant Bolt into the shower. Needless to say she was just as powerful as her mother to the point most boys would fear her very presence.

"Please...! Just not to hot this time!" Bolt begged to an expressionless Sarada.

"..." And so the girl turned the hot water on full blast.

A screech could be heard throughout the area surrounding the hotel they were at, birds lifted from where they sat and flocked away.

Sarada took a deep breath and sighed once more while scrubbing Bolt's back.

 _How did it come to this?_ She thought to herself. Of course, she already knew the answer. It had been her fate to be strapped to this numb skull practically with her umbilical cord. They've been with each other since their first memories as toddlers, _mostly of her clobbering the weeping fool "fufufufufufu_ " she snickered faintly with a grin.

They then had the displeasure of being put in the same class every year in the academy needless to say her mother insisting that she bring lunch for him as well brought forth many annoying misunderstanding _"oh, what a good wife bringing her fiancé homemade bento every day"_ the girls always jested every lunch break. Until it was time to assert herself with her Uchiha pride and put an end to all rumors by exterminating anyone who dared gossip of her _naturally it was a resounding success although they called her the raven haired blood queen for the rest of her time there, she loved that nickname!_ The memories left a wider grin in the Uchihas face. _Even then he always defended me in front of the teachers, and circles of popular kids who didn't take kind to the way I chose to do my business..._ Sarada thought to herself as she snuck a focused stare at the back of Bolt's head and gazed slowly drifting, over his broad glistening back, and down to his nethers despite herself. She quickly shook away her flustered thoughts blushing faintly. _NO!, NO WAY IN HELL_ her inner self roared.

She continued to be captive to this buffoon even after graduation as she was placed in the same squad as him and his knuckle headed mentor the _ever so self-glamorized special Jounin Konohamaru._ Not even her father would validate her protest just shrugging it off as "Hnn... sounds like a good opportunity to show up the dope's kid..." _she did and then some regardless._ But eventually Bolt caught up it wasn't as if he was dumb, he had talent, perfect chakra control that came with the Hyuuga blood and endless reservoir of it from his Uzumaki blood. He demonstrated both the bodily discipline of a trained Hyuuga and the endurance of his Uzumaki half. In essence he had both stamina and skill lacking only the real confidence to execute it in real combat, which changed as he gained experience. By the time the Chunin exams came along the loud mouth yet action timid boy was gone and Sarada had to fight for her life against him to even stand a chance. The match ended in a draw, _father was not pleased._ But once again he met with me after the match giving one over the top compliment after another saying how we should both become stronger together, and the following day we both became Chunins. "..." A feeling of deep lonesomeness crept over Sarada, sinking her stomach. _Right, it was after we split apart from our team we started becoming distant..._ Sarada began to frown staring downward. _And the year after that she met his girlfriend._

"Uhm... Sarada..." Bolt turned back speaking in a soft voice.

"Hmm? What is it?... I'm not gonna scrub any lighter or turn down the temperature though so don't even ask..." Sarada responded with her classic matter of fact authoritative voice, which she was famous around the leaf for.

"No... It's not that... it's... Uhm... Sarada... did I hurt you that much?" Bolt spoke with clear regret in his voice which sort of infuriated her.

"Erh... Eh... whats done is done so... Uhm... Why you ask?" Sarada answered dodging the question.

"It's just that... For the last minute or so you have been... well... Crying..." Bolt blurted cautiously.

Sarada's eyes swung wide. _I had no idea. How long have I been?!_ She turned her gaze back at Bolt with the slightest hint of a sullen expression before it disappeared just as suddenly. She furrowed her brows and closed her eyes turning to the side.

"I-I... It's just that all this is kinda straining my eyes. After all I need my glasses when I'm not using the Sharingan" She bluffed. _Why am I crying?_ She turned one eye open to gauge Bolt's reaction. He was still staring down with a depressed face.

"I'm sorry for what happened... I understand if you hate me. I would make it so it never happened if I could!" Bolt spoke pleadingly as he grabbed Sarada by the shoulders.

 _The fuck is this._ An uncontrollable rage filled the young Uchiha for reasons beyond her comprehension. _He is apologizing why do I feel worse and angrier than ever before? Isn't this what I should want?_ Sarada straightened her arms downward and clenched her fists in ever increasing force sure they would begin to bleed soon.

"I don't think I could ever stop apologizing, or do anything to make it right with you but-"

"SHUT UP!" Sarada found herself yelling in defiance. _Defiance to what exactly?_ She thought to herself. "I don't need your apology... so just-" Suddenly she felt Bolt move in close and. _Is he... embracing me?_ Sarada opened her eyes wide to find herself tightly embraced with their bare chest touching and her head resting on Bolt's shoulder. A warm feeling began to fill her up inside that she couldn't explain as mere body heat as her heart beat thunderously from within her chest at the stimulation. Bolt's hands held the small of her back with a reassurance that left the Uchiha besides herself in loss of strength to resist.

"I can't bare it... I care about you way too much to know what I've done. So all I can say is..." Bolt pulled back and stared a still shocked and confused Sarada. "YOU ARE EXTREMELY PRECIOUS TO ME AND I CAN'T BARE THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING HURT!" Bolt exclaimed with a serious and determined expression.

"Wh-Wh-What?" a crimson flush cut through the face of Sarada and a small smile she forcefully upheld to limit herself from making any expression she didn't know would come or might regret. _What the hell is this? I can barely breathe and I can hear my own heart..._ Sarada broke free of Bolt's grip hunching to the side covering her now distorted smile as the flush began to burn furiously on her face. _Dear god I can't even think it's like I'm in a daze and my body feels like its floating._

"So I'll do whatever it takes to make it up for hurting yo-" Suddenly Bolt wide eyed as he saw a wide open teeth grinning Sarada lean forward swinging her fist.

"Who is hurt you stupid dope?!" Sarada rambled loudly as she reflexively punched Bolt's shoulder, which normally would be just a sign of camaraderie. However the barely lucid Sarada could not control the strength and thrashed bolt into the wall of the shower.

"oof..." Bolt moaned as he slid slowly into the ground of the shower.

With a few precious seconds to recompose herself, Sarada regained some of her sanity and stared down at bolt who was rubbing his shoulder. "Uh-I-I'm sorry!" Sarada frantically cried out as she covered her mouth in a worried expression.

"..." _Now this is the Sarada I know_ "HAHAHAHAHAHA" Bolt burst into laughter.

"Hey~" Sarada whined placing her hands at her hips leaning forward and making a tongue-cheek expression "I was genuinely worried I broke your pansy ass teme..."

"Hehehehe so your worried about me?~" Bolt joked back.

"Oh Sarada!~ How could I ever hurt you!~ …. You mean so much to me!~" Sarada repeated mockingly sneering proudly at her fallen companion.

Bolt's face lit up like a stop light. "Wh-Who would care about a guerrilla brute of a girl like you?" Bolt frowned and blushed in sheer embarrassment.

"Aw~ da little boy gonna qwy?" Sarada taunted making a crying act with her hands.

"That does it!" Bolt launched upward bringing his face mere centimeters from Sarada as they stared off at each other.

After a while they both broke into a grin.

"Hnn" Sarada hummed with a grin.

"Keh" Bolt jested back wiping his nose with his finger.

Things were going well both Sarada's bad mood and dazed mood seemed to be subsided. _Maybe I did have the water a little toooo hot._ She mused to herself. Things were upbeat and positive. However Sarada was brought to a pause when she noticed something _else_ was also starting to become upbeat and positive.

"Da hell you thinking teme..." Sarada hand chopped Bolt's skull shedding blood while pointing to Bolt's _now_ vigorously energetic member.

"C'mon Sarada~ That's just a natural bodily condition..." Bolt whimpered slightly amused that it had gotten her attention.

"Oh!~ bodily condition you say?~ Perhaps I should relieve us both of your _condition_ ~" Sarada stated playfully crossing her arms lifting her breasts in a perky tease for the eager audience.

Bolt broke into a nervous smile. "Uh... you... mean that?"

"Oh~ of course~ How could I possibly let you go on suffering like that?~" Sarada egged on emphasizing and exaggerating her lip movements leaning forward to bring herself closer.

"...!" Bolt glared over the young Uchiha's body his eyes soaking in the glimmering site of her body, it overwhelmed the defacto innocent boy leaving him with no understanding on what to do. "I-"

Sarada suddenly broke into a devilish predatorial sharp teeth baring smile, Sharingan and all. "I'll permanently end your suffering and cut it off" Sarada activated the Chidori on only her fingers and began to make a scissor snipping hand gesture.

Bolt rapidly covered his lower half jumping back spilling a little snot from his nose. "SARADA BE REASONABLE!"

"Aren't I? That thing seems to be the main culprit here" Sarada moved forward with double Chidori scissors now. "You said you would do anything right~" Sarada taunted.

"THAT AND THIS ARE NOT THE SAME ISSUE!" Bolt spoke overwhelmed in panic.

"..." Sarada smiled as her face blacked in the shadows of the Chidori. This was the evil expression that Sarada was the most feared throughout the village for. "SHANAROOOOOOOO!"

And with that the battle for little Bolt raged until both parties were left exhausted and left to dry themselves.

"Alright your new set of clothes is over there" Sarada pointing out a gym bag on the dresser while finishing drying off her hair with the hair dryer.

"Thanks" Bolt responded as he raided the gym for his new set of clothes. _Just how much does Sarada plan stuff out? Does she always carry stuff for everything that could happen?_

Sarada quickly dressed herself and began straightening out her hair and brushing it to her usual look. However it was her leaning forward presenting her a rear few ever dared glance at under punishment of death that drew Bolt's gaze.

 _Man that has definitely grown since we used bathed together._ Bolt thought to himself as he finished putting on his shirt.

"Bolt..." Sarada called.

"Hmm?... What is it?" Bolt replied.

"I can see you staring in the mirror..." Sarada stated without the slightest of acknowledgment as she continued to finish prepping herself.

"I-I-I uh..." Bolt rambled after being caught.

 _Hehehehe that was kinda funny maybe I'll give him another opportunity to peek at my "legendary" rear._ Indeed Sarada's backside was legendary. Legendary in the fact that it was often the last thing a person saw before being sent to the hospital for month long recoveries in intensive care after she noticed them staring.

"Well-" Bolt abruptly glanced at the door his Byakugan active suddenly paused then dashed out the door.

"L-Let go! I'm sorry I just-" A girl cried out as Bolt dragged her inside the room.

Bolt threw the young girl on the bed beside Sarada shocking both of them as their eyes met.

"N-N-Nee-sama! I... Uh I am... sorry" the girl spoke frantically before prostrating before the Older girl.

"A-A-Ayako?!" Sarada screamed out as the white pupil girl rose her head to meet her eyes.

"Eh... Hey!" Ayako greeted nervously raising her hand up in greeting.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sarada yelled with a force that it blew the hair back on the girl and forced her eyes close.

"I was …. Uhm..." the girl contemplated out loud. Then suddenly made a gleeful face as if struck by inspiration. "I was just walking by on the way to the store!"

Sarada narrowed her eyes and glared at the girl as she smiled widely baring her teeth content in the misconception that they actually bought it. "5 miles from the nearest store?"

"..." Ayako continued to faint ignorance smiling nervously and nodding.

"On the second floor of this hotel...?" Sarada added inquisitively.

"... The fight to save Bolt Jr. was hot..." said Ayako as she finally resigned her fib and began to let a torrent of blood flow down her nose.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" Sarada cried out as she violently running her hands through her hair with her eyes wide slightly tearing. _Damn these Hyuuga and Sarutobi they are all a bunch of pervs! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM ARE NOTHING BUT DAMN CLOSET PERVS!_ Sarada's inner self roared within her.

"This never happened, got it?" said Bolt in a warning tone to the young Hyuuga.

"YES SIR NII-SAN!" Ayako projected loudly while saluting her older cousin. _This however did not slow the torrent of blood flowing out her nose in the slightest._

"Hmmm somehow I can't bring myself to trust in that... However..." Bolt leans in with grin to his younger cousin "If you do end up not telling anyone I think I could squeeze in another tutoring session, maybe even finally teach you that elemental rasengan you wanted~"

"R-Really?!" Ayako shrieked.

"Yeh, yeh... Just make sure no one finds out got it?" Bolt finished pulling back and crossing his arms.

"... hn!" Ayako nodded with resolve.

With the matter finished Bolt nonchalantly tosses her out the window.

"Alright lets go before anyone else notices" Bolt muttered as he held the door open as Sarada gathered the last of her things.

"Yo!~" a voice called out from the next door occupant.

Bolt froze solid as he turned to see one of the _last_ people he wanted to run into. _Please Kami don't let it be who I think it is._ Bolt turned to face the source of the voice.

"Heyo!~ Bolt!" Kiba greeted.

"W-Whatsup Mr. Inuzuka!" Bolt greeted smiling nervously.

"Mr...?!~... Just what kind of trouble are you in now Bolt?!" Kiba spout back.

"N-N-Nothing! I swear I was just crashing here for the night and uh... OH! I forgot something inside! I'll be-"

"Not so fast Bolt." Kiba ordered as Bolt began to develop a cold sweat. "You smell... Clean... You never smell that clean..." Bolt felt as is his heart was gonna explode.

"Oh!~ some nice shower play after a night of fun hey?~" Kiba taunted grinned broadly.

"I-erh..." Bolt staggered.

"Don't have a hair ball on me kid. I won't tell on you to your mommy~" Kiba scoffed. "But you _have to_ introduce me to your lil girly friend! Sound fair?"

"About that... Look I'm sorry bu-" Before Bolt could finish his excuse a young Uchiha emerged from the room apparently not aware of Kiba being there.

"Alright sorry about the wait Bol-" Sarada stopped herself as she now faced a rough looking man she knew all too well.

"Yo-" And before he could finish Sarada ran off in a flash of light. "..."

"..." Bolt stood in silence before the elder ninja.

"...Not much da talker is she?" Kiba jested breaking the silence. "But overall... nice, I'm sure your mother will be happ-"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS!" Bolt shouted to Kiba while holding him by the collar.

"O-Ok..." Kiba responded nervously with a slight smile surprised that Bolt would yell at him. "I won't tell anybody. So you can let go ok?" Kiba joked pointing to his collar.

"S-Sorry..." Bolt apologized. "It's just that no one can know about this..." He said with a shameful expression.

"Sure thing kiddo, but if you don't mind me asking why all the secrecy-" Kiba broke into a deep thought. "Hmm... never mind..." Kiba walked forward and placed a hand on Bolt's shoulder "Keep it a secret as long as you want to keep living... know I will be here both in life and after you death, I promise you that" said Kiba in a pitying look and tone. _Poor boy has no idea what Sasuke does to boys near his daughter..._

"Uhm... Ok?" Bolt responded in confusion. "But it uh... really isn't like that..." Once again twiddling his fingers.

 _Heh, he is just like she used to be._ Kiba thought as a wide grin formed on his face as he attempted to cover it with one of his hands. "The smell coming from in there says otherwise though" Kiba chuckled as he pointed a thumb toward the open door.

"It's a... long story..." Bolt said suddenly becoming sullen.

"Hmmm..." Kiba responded before turning around and walking away.

"Hey wait. Where are you going?" Bolt reacted surprised by Kiba's sudden departure.

"Well..." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "It doesn't seem like your gonna tell me whats up so I felt I should just get headed" Kiba shrugged before turning around once more.

"I urh..." Bolt mumbled realizing he actually did want someone to talk about it and just never had anyone.

"Make up your mind kid. But I will tell you this if you tell me I need to know _everything_ , I am not interested in hearing half a story" Kiba stated firmly.

"I-uh... Alright.." Bolt mustered in reply.

"Good now tell me what's up... from the beginning" Kiba crossed his arm and put on a serious face which not many knew he was capable of.

"Yesterday... hmm no it started a while back before that..." Bolt struggled to formulate his story. "A year ago I got a girlfriend and started going out with her"

"Doesn't sound too bad to me~" Kiba scoffed.

"Well... it was alright I guess while it lasted at least" Bolt continued with his regrets etched into his expression.

 _Alright I guess?_ Kiba singled out in his mind.

"Things didn't end well... I got pretty depressed about it to be honest and that's when... after my drinking all on my own in my apartment I saw someone I never expected.. Heh" a small chuckle escaped Bolt's mouth as he ended his sentence. "Sarada showed up..."

"Keh your little girly friend came over to comfort you ey?" Kiba interrupted.

"Uh, ah actually no... She.." Bolt formed a nervous looking grin and began scratching the back of his head. "She actually came over and kicked my ass until we had a huge brawl"

"Oh... I see" _Damn that girl is brutal._ Kiba thought genuinely shocked after hearing.

"Yeah... Sarada wiped the floor with me-"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, she kicked your butt? " Kiba roared with laughter.

"At that point I hadn't been eating properly in 3 weeks! And she got in the first hit in a surprise attack!" Bolt yelled feeling flustered back with his cheeks slightly reddened.

"Alright, alright... just keep going" Kiba said just letting Bolt off the hook to calm him down.

"...As I was saying... Sarada came over beat me unconscious and then when I woke up my living room was cleaned up" Bolt leaned back on the railing and stared up at the sky reminiscing with a distant expression on his face. "There was also a note on the table..."

"You shouldn't just destroy yourself like this dope, there still a lot of people that care to see your pansy ass alive and well. So don't let me or anyone see you in that pathetic state again. I am coming over again at 7 pm if you haven't cleaned up the rest of the apartment or don't make a decent dinner for me I will kick your ass again!" Sarada's note read off with a chibi drawing of herself in the bottom spouting steam from her head and punching the air.

"Sarada woke me up from a dark place... I was really grateful, she smacked some sense into me and helped me get back on my feet" Bolt grinned warmly at the sky.

"... then what happened?" Kiba questioned the blond haired boy.

Bolt turned to look his uncle-like elder in the face frowning slightly before seeing the resolve in Kiba's eyes and turning his own downwards. "Well... She showed up..."

 **Bolt's Apartment Several Months Ago**

The door knocked as an impatient Sarada stood on the outside "Open up you dope!"

Bolt made his way to the door and opened it "You really should try to be nicer when you come over to other people's houses..." Bolt spoke slightly nervous letting her in.

"Hnnn..." Sarada replied walking inside and quickly inspecting Bolt's apartment.

"I mean I haven't really spoken to you in like 4 years and you just fly kick me the second you show up to my home?" Bolt groaned.

"Hnnn..." Sarada carried on not responding to any of Bolt's questions. "Everything checks out... at least somewhat..."

"Gee thanks for the heartfelt endearing compliment~" Bolt spewed out in sarcasm.

"Hnnn..." Sarada turned and glared into Bolt's eyes.

"... What is it?" Bolt starting to get annoyed.

"...pathetic..." Sarada muttered.

"What was that?!" Bolt growled back starting to recall his more heated feelings towards her from earlier in the day.

"It's just sad... You get dumped and you let yourself turn into a mess your eyes show how little sleep you been getting you almost look like the Kazekage" Sarada stated bluntly.

"Lay off! You don't get how I feel!" Bolt spouted back.

"... Whatever..." Sarada turned away pouting slightly. "So what's for dinner?"

"Now you ask for food? Where are those manners you always show off in front of everyone else?" Bolt jested.

"I don't see anyone here except me, its just me and this helpless husk of a guy I use to know...Who better hurry up and serve me my food before I pound your bitch ass" Sarada mocked.

"Hmph! Fine... prepare to be amazed at my cooking!" Bolt exclaimed proudly beating his chest.

"I'll believe it when I see it, knowing you're usual slacker self I bet the meal is darn right toxic!" Sarada mocked as she walked off ahead of Bolt toward the kitchen. Then abruptly the young Uchiha stops and turns "Uhm... your food really isn't gonna kill me right?" Sarada asked cautiously.

"No it won't, it's delicious!... but now I kinda wish it would!" Bolt pouted as he stomped by Sarada and entered the kitchen before her.

Sarada walked in to a scene that truly shocked her to the core. A table decorated with an assortment of dishes of all types covered the table, not only did the food itself look proper but even the presentation of dishes and utensils appeared laid out as if it was from an expensive restaurant. _N...No way! How is this dope this good at cooking?!_ Sarada's inner self cried out in turmoil.

"As I said my cooking is amazing. My mom taught me how to cook properly and her cooking was amazing therefore so is mine!" Bolt scoffed triumphantly. "So don't lump me up with you who can't seem to touch a single piece of food without turning it into radioactive goop" Bolt jeered loudly.

Sarada shot back a intense burst of killing aura with her sharingan's glow reflecting from her glasses "So it looks nice! Whatever, I bet it still tastes like crude!" Sarada sneered before taking her first bite.

Sarada stopped after her first bite leaving Bolt feeling uneasy. "... Sarada?"

"..." Sarada began to tremble violently. "C-c-c-c-c-c"

"C? Whats wrong is the taste bad or...?" Bolt asked concerned for his old friend.

"C-curse you...!" Sarada finally lifting her head to show glazed crying eyes. _I've been trying for years to learn how to cook and I haven't gotten anywhere near this good, damn you Bolt Uzumaki!_ Sarada then ferociously begins assaulting the banquet. "Damn you dope, why does this taste so damn good? Is it some kind of trap?!" Sarada cried out between bites with a face leaking tears in sheer bliss.

"..." Bolt merely smiled while forming a cold sweat as he watched the Uchiha devoured the dinner he made. _Sometimes I wonder if all Uchihas this unhinged or is it just Sarada..._

After chomping through a significant portion of the food the Uchiha pauses and turns towards the young man. "Hey what's there to drink? I'm thirsty" Sarada demanded.

A sudden chill rolled up Bolt's back as he realized a fatal mistake. _Oh shit, don't tell me I forgot to..._ Bolt quickly scans the contents of his fridge. "Uh...I'm sorry I haven't had time to get... Something else to drink so... All I have is beer" Bolt answered with a nervous smile.

Sarada glared at the young Uzumaki

"I-I'm sorry I really didn't think about it... But I can just run over to a convenience store!" Bolt spoke flailing his arms in fear of the widely regarded blood queen of the leaf.

"Sigh" Sarada adjusted her glasses. "Its fine dope... Just a few wouldn't..." Sarada seemed to stop contemplating whether to move forward or not. "It's... fine"

"R-really? You don't have to I mean I never seen you drink before!" Bolt added anxiously still slightly suspecting it to be test that he'd be punished for getting wrong.

"I said on with it you feather foot baka!" Sarada barked at him.

"O-okay" Bolt taken aback and now following Sarada's orders.

The pair begin sharing a few beers into the evening and slowly the night creeps away into the light of morning.

"hmmmmm..." Bolt groaned as he slowly begins to awaken. "hmm?" Bolt moans as he grasps a incredibly soft mass near him. Confused as to what in his bed the mass could be he begins to feel it out. _It's really soft and... kinda nice to squeeze_ Bolt thinks to himself. He pulls the mass towards him and presses his body against it since he enjoyed the sensation. "Man what is this thing..." Bolt chuckles as he continues have his fun. "It even smells really nice heheheeheh" Bolt snickers as he presses his face into what is apparently a fur patch. His fun however ends when the mass seems to turn over by itself. "Hmm?" Bolt mutters as he opens his eyes and feels his stomach drop. "HMMMMMMMMMM?!" Bolt shrieks silently.

 _Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT THE HELLL?!_ Bolt cries out in his head as he stares at the sleeping face of Sarada Uchiha, his oldest friend.

"Hnn..." Sarada groans as she finds an obstruction to her movement holding her down. _What's this?_ Sarada opens her eyes to see a familiar face staring back at hers.

The two stare at each other expressionless for a few moments until Bolt opens his mouth as if to speak but suddenly hesitates and stops.

Sarada swiftly turns her gaze downward carefully surveying every inch of their intertwined bodies. A long consuming silence sweeps over the room as the Uchiha slowly processes what has happened. "...Bolt"

"Uh...What is it Sarada?" Bolt could only reply in instinct not being able to form what he is to say.

"Please pinch my cheek" Sarada asked deadpanned.

"Uh... why?" Bolt being swept in confusion.

"Just do it dope" Sarada demanded with the same level of emotion.

Bolt finding no other avenue of thought fulfilled what was asked.

"I see..." Sarada trailed off allowing silence to flood the room once more. "WHAAAAAT THE FLYING FUCK?!" Sarada screamed out forcing the birds from the surrounding buildings to flee the area.

Bolt was quickly knocked off the bed into the floor and stared back at Sarada's figure towering over him standing on the bed. "S-SARADA WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE NAKED COVER UP!" Bolt cried out while covering his eyes on his bright red face.

"DON'T 'COVER UP' ME DOPE! WHAT THA FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" Sarada roared back with her own blazing red flush crossing her face. Sarada reached forward grabbing the hand Bolt was using to cover he eyes and pulling him up to her eye level. "ANSWER ME OR DIE DOPE! THERE BETTER BE A DAMN GOOD EXPLANATION!" Sarada demanded with a darkly expression on her face.

"I-Uh... I don't really know!" Bolt pleaded.

"..." Sarada grits her teeth and began to coat her fist with lightening which could be recognized to be her signature jutsu _Thunder first of oblivion!_ "DIE! SHANAROOOOOOOO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" Bolt squealed out.

However Sarada stopped her attack just before contact with Bolt's face and quickly ran into the bathroom "HUUUURGGEHH"

Bolt remained in the defensive position as he sat paralyzed.

Time passed as the chorus of noise filled the apartment from the bathroom until Sarada returned this time appearing more sullen. She moved toward the bed and sat facing away from Bolt.

Bolt eventually mirrored the action.

"Hey dope..." Sarada called out breaking the silence. "Don't worry about it... Okay?"

"What? Sarada?..." Bolt turned to face his companion.

Sarada stood on the other side of the bed baring a smile. "L-Look its not like you meant anything by it right?" Sarada asked with a pause as if awaiting a reply that never came then lowered her head to hide her face. "It's not as if you did it on purpose... You were drunk... and it's kinda my fault too no?" Sarada continued a small drip of tears fell to the wood floor.

"Sarada..." Bolt called out completely at a loss of what to do.

Sarada lifted her head to expose a face shedding tears but still upholding her smile "Its fine... Really I'm glad you recovered..." Sarada struggled to vocalize.

A sullen look consumed Bolt's face as he tried to come near Sarada "Sarada...I-"

"I'm sorry but I have to go!" Sarada yelled. "Transformation Jutsu!" Sarada transmuted a set of clothes onto herself. "Good bye bolt!" Sarada shouted as she ran out of the room.

"SARADA!" Bolt called out in vain as the girl disappeared into the distance.

 **Present Time Outside the Hotel**

"And that's the gist of the first time... it …... happened." Bolt muttered.

"..." Kiba bid his time wanting to see what else Bolt had to add.

"After that we avoided each other for a week" _Not that we've really been in touch before that though._ "But the following week she greeted me again as if nothing had happened and we even started to hang out together with the old academy crew too..." A small grin returned to Bolt's face. "They had been missing me apparently..."

"... it's good... to be with your comrades once more..." Kiba added in trying to support Bolt as he sensed something brooding within him.

"YEH ITS JUST GREAT BEING ABLE TO HANG OUT WITH EVERYONE. JUST GREAT, ITS SO GREAT THAT THE PERSON THAT IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BRINGING BACK MY HAPPY LIFE HAD SOMETHING PRECIOUS TAKEN FROM HER, I VIOLATED THAT TRUST THE FIRST DAY I SAW HER AGAIN!" Bolt roared as he he smashed his fist into the railing denting the metal bars and cracking the floor connected to it.

"...Bolt..." Kiba muttered placing a hand on Bolt's shoulder.

"She keeps saying it was fine!... She acts as if that... hell all the other times its happened never happened!... She says its fine that its fine!... But...!" Bolt sobbed as he tore through the metal bars one at a time. "It's not fine... It shouldn't be fine... I need to do something for her! I need to make it right and I need to fix this!" Bolt exclaimed while his tears fell on his clenched hands that had begun to bleed.

"Bolt!..." Kiba called to him with resolution. "You definitely need to make this right!"

Bolt turned to face his uncle figure. "But how?" Bolt muttered back.

"Only you can figure that out Bolt this is something you need to solve with your own hands" Kiba stated firmly.

"..." Bolt stared down sullenly.

"I will tell you this however..." Kiba softened his tone. "You are never going to find that answer if your heart is such a mess. You need to figure out how you feel. About everything not just this. You need to figure out how you feel about her, about Sarada"

"How I... feel about her?... I don't get it" Bolt asked troubled.

"You aren't going to be able to resolve yourself to finding the solution as long as you don't understand yourself and your feelings." Kiba stated with authority then leaned forward to stare Bolt directly in the eye. "Can you really tell me you've ever stopped to really think about how you feel?... Like really stopped and thought? Meet with her again but keep it in mind, I'm sure if you do that the answer will come to you." Kiba whispered to Bolt.

"... I see... Thanks Kiba san!" Bolt thanked the man energetically.

"Sure, sure and drop the san you are making me feel old!" Kiba snickered. "And take these two tickets..." Kiba took out a pair of colorful tickets with a castle and sakura blossom background.

"...?" Bolt took the tickets wholesomely confused.

"It's tickets to a resort... Look I think it would do you good to take Sarada away from the leaf and settle this matter somewhere the both of you could talk and think in peace without worrying about anyone else like me interrupting... Just ask her to go with you and figure it out after you've invited her" Kiba explained.

"Thanks I'll get right to it!" Bolt touted with some life finally in his eyes. "Alright, thanks again Old man Inuzuka!" Bolt mocked before running off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PUNK!" Kiba growled off in the fleeing boys direction. "... keh..." _Good luck Bolt_ Kiba thought as he stared off toward the sunset.

"You think he'll be alright?" A certain brown haired lover of Kiba's called out.

"Yeh right! He is as blind as Naruto and as hesitant as Hinata, not to mention he is after a girl that is as cunning as Sasuke and as short tempered as Sakura, all in all I say he is fucked. The only feeling I can have for him is my unending sympathies... Hmph!" Kiba ranted out.

"But you didn't seem like you were helping something futile. You seemed genuinely happy" The woman complimented with a smile.

"Keh... whatever I'm not gonna go any further... I don't really want to be in the way of the mess this is gonna turn into I helped out enough to clear my conscience!" Kiba firmly defended himself.

"I see... however~" The woman's voice dragged on ominously as an ever escalating level of killing intent projected outward.

"Erh?!... W-What?" Kiba shrank back at the intensity.

"Who do you think it was that worked so hard to reserve those tickets...!? And you just hand them away without asking me?" The woman expressed as a darkly grin coated her previously warm face.

"S-S-Sorry I'll uh... I'll make it up" Kiba squealed back flailing his arms.

"... I'm sorry Kiba that isn't good enough tonight you shall be punished...fufufufufu" The woman's smile widened as she bellowed in an even darker tone.

 _You will owe me for as long as you live Bolt!_ Was all Kiba could think before he was condemned to his fate.

 **Konoha Urban Housing District**

 _Dammit... Dammit it all, of all people an old squad mate of Bolt's mother saw us?_ Sarada thought as she sulked while walking down the road. "Sigh..."

"Ayo wassup girl!" A heavy set girl called out from behind her.

"Hmm?" Sarada turned startled a little by the loud entrance. But quickly relaxes as she recognizes one of her closes friends. "Hey Chocho"

"Watsup with you? You look down." Chocho questioned her longtime comrade.

"Well its just-" Sarada began with sad smile on her face.

"And I thought you would be on cloud nine after dragging Bolt away for yourself last night..." Chocho stated bluntly.

"What?!" Sarada shouted slack jawed. "H-H-How did you... n-n-nine?" Sarada spouted stuttering frantically with a reddening blush.

"Muh... I was there don't you remember? I ran into you guys while you were drinking at the bar." Chocho explained frowning. "Hmm... although you were rather drunk, but I wouldn't think you would forget"

 _Just how many people are going to know about this today?!_ Sarada's inner self moped burying her face in her hands. "S-so... What exactly happened? I don't really remember..." Sarada turned with a craving look. _Hurry up and tell me what you know, before you go gossiping about it to everyone!._

"Uhmph! Well... I was just heading to the bar dragging the ever so boring party poopers Shikadai and Inojin..." Chocho began

 _KAMI WHY ART THOU FORSAKEN ME?!_ Sarada's inner self pleaded out to the heavens.

"We made our way inside and started having our traditional group drinking meet up. It was pretty fun Inojin is as much of a light weight as ever hehehehe" Chocho chuckled devilishly.

 _I almost feel bad for the pale skinned ghost... almost._ Sarada and Inojin had inherited the vicious rivalry of their mothers. Her, Inojin, and Bolt had been the trio of rivals for much of their childhood. _Bolt..._

"Then out of nowhere we see you and Bolt sitting near the back with a couple empty mugs around the two of you. It was... quite the scene.." Chocho trailed off with a grin.

"W-what do you mean by that...!" Sarada pouting her lips with a scarlet flush across her face.

"Oh~ You know~ Just the normal stuff~" Chocho grinned widely knowing exactly how desperate Sarada was to know. _Can't be telling her everything before I get some revenge for our last spar._ While wrapped in her thoughts she begins to snicker darkly towards her flustered friend.

"SHANAROOOOOOOOO! Just tell me already Chocho! Stop being mean!" Sarada grimaced while flailing her hands at the heavy set girl.

"...hehehehe... You really wanna know?~" Chocho jeered on.

Sarada firmly furrowed her brows nodding fiercely as her face was cladded in a unshakable flush.

"Well alright so-" Chocho began her tale.

 **Dommune Bar Last Night**

"huehuehue... it's... so... funny... dontcha tink its funny Shikadai? Inojin blabbered on with a drunken grin and flush holding his singular beer.

"Chocho we better cut this short Inojin is already wasted off a single beer... This keeps up its gonna be a drag..." Shikadai moped staring at his once composed companion reduced to a drunken idiot.

"Oh quit your belly aching and shut up! You are really missing out on quality gold over here! HEHEHEHEHE~!" Chocho dismissed Shikadai's complaints staring intently at the table across from theirs.

"Calling it quits already? Gonna cry about passing out? Are you not a man?!" a pair of fierce onyx eyes burned through a distraught golden maned boy.

"Sa...dara... I can't even feer ma ligs anymore..." The boy whimpered through his teeth.

"Hmph! Coward, I guess I will just have to claim unquestionable victory!" Sarada sneered picking up another mug and emptying it within a single attempt.

"URGH!" Bolt's eyes lit up with fire falling for the provocation. "I'll show you!" Bolt exclaimed quickly grabbing the nearest two mugs and downing them in one fell swoop.

"Keh! You just signed your death warrant you've yet to win a single time against me!" Sarada scoffed back. "Hey! 12 more! I am gonna finish this!" Sarada called out to the bartender.

"Sorry miss... if you ask me you two are more than finished already... I'm cutting you guys off, your both done, especially that friend of yours..." The bartender lectured back at her.

"What?! I'm still perfectly fine!" Sarada rose from her table walking towards the bartender with as graceful movements expecting of someone coming of such an important lineage. "Now again... I said I needed more to finish this...!" Sarada frowned at the bartender that had dared to question her decision.

"Muh... Alright, alright! Just two more! I don't want to be responsible for anything bad happening alright?" The bartender warned as he poured two more mugs for the assertive young Uchiha. _The guy she's with can't even sit up straight..._

"Muh!... Fine...!" Sarada whined accepting the two mugs "This should be enough to make that idiot admit defeat anyway..." Sarada muttered as she turned and walked to her table.

With a glint of excitement in her eyes Chocho stealthily made her way towards the bar. "Hey..!" Chocho whispered at the bartender.

"Hmm? What do you want miss?" The bartender questioned the new visitor.

"Whats with you cutting her off? I mean I get telling her not to give any more to the guy face planted on the table but why her?" Chocho inquired the working man.

"Mhh... Well she does _look_ fine but trust me... She isn't quite herself at the moment.." The bartender sighed out.

"Whatcha mean ma man?" Chocho shot back immediately.

"Well... It's something a little complicated... I also didn't notice at first but... how to put it..." The bartender massaged his chin contemplating how to explain the rest. "She... gets rather... odd... regarding that boy at least..."

"Hmm?" Chocho frowned at him expressing that she did not understand.

The bartender sighed once more. "It's not so much the boy itself but rather... when other woman approach him... after she drinks her reactions are quite... unusual about it..." The bartender explained while chuckling nervously.

"mmmmmmmmm~" Chocho pouted feeling she had yet to receive a proper answer. "meh... it just has to be a woman right?" She grinned toward the bartender who immediately shriveled back growing wary. "Keh! It's more fun to find things out on your own anyway!" Chocho touted as she headed off towards Sarada and Bolt.

"Hehehe~! Whats the matter bolt? Your mug is right here~!" Sarada teased as she placed both mugs at her side of the table across from the boy. "You just have to reach over to get it. Surely you wouldn't lose just cause something is a mere hand reach away would you?~" Sarada egged the boy on.

"Urg...! Damn it dattebayo!" Bolt cried out as he struggled to coordinate his arm across the battle field of emptied mugs and reach the new mugs.

 _Hehehehehe... C'mon bolt show some backbone, oh how fun it is when he gets like this!_ Sarada's inner self sneered off sadistically staring at the struggling young man. When a sudden tap behind her back interrupted her concentration.

"Yo Sarada-chan!" Chocho greeted with a wave and a hug at her longtime friend.

"Eh... Uhm!" Sarada shriveled back clearly knocked off balance by the Chocho's sudden appearance.

"Hmm..." Chocho squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side confused by her reaction. "Well anyways... yo Bolt! How ya hangin in der ma man?!" Chocho grinned at Bolt. who was still struggling to grab his mug.

"Notu tru wellu... cantu semu to reech it!" Bolt mumbled struggling to form the words as he continued to attempt to grasp the mug.

Chocho felt Sarada shoot her a look but quickly hid it before she could properly get a look at it. _Oh this is interesting... around Bolt ey?_ The young Akimichi zeroed in on her target. "C'mon bolt you can do it!" Chocho cheered on while taking a seat next to the blonde haired boy and padding the broad of his back and resting her palm on the neck opposite of her.

Sarada was notably agitated by the display as she stiffened her grip on her mug and twisted her mouth to a grimace. "Rnnnh! Is that all you got Bolt?! You just gonna let the Akimichi pamper you like a little baby you damn oversize runt! Show me you're a man and get this mug!" Sarada roared to return Bolt's attention to their competition.

 _Oh my this is just too good_ The female Akimichi tightened her grip around Bolt's neck, pulling his head close to her, and gently pets the bottom of Bolt's chin with her finger. "A c'mon girl cantcha tell he's already done? No need to be so hard on him~" Chocho teased on. Chocho admitted there were few things she bested the young Uchiha in, but her voice was renowned for its beauty and she had even had offers to sing at other villages. And so the Akimichi resolved to capitalize her on her soothing voice to unnerve the young Uzumaki.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Sarada growled at the display. "This is a match between me and the dope!" Sarada stated demandingly pointing to the half keeled over Uzumaki.

"Hmm? Whatever could be the problem?~" Chocho giggled pulling bolt closer to her chest caressing his head. "This one looks out of it enough and I just know how much of a hassle you find him~... So how about I just take him off your hands for tonight?" Chocho turned to the young Uchiha with a warm smile.

"Wh-what?!" Sarada squealed back clearly taken off guard. "It-it's fine... I'm used to taking care of the idiot, after all not like anyone else will watch over such a dumbass... I'll bring him back home! So just...!" Sarada extended her hand expressing her desire for Chocho to hand the boy over to her.

"Oh~ So thats it!~ you just feel responsible?" Chocho all but sang as she placed her arm on Bolt's hip pulling him up closer to her. "If that's it don't worry about it it's no problem at all! I'll get him out of your hair this instant so don't worry!" Chocho glared back with a broad knowing grin.

"Muh! Hrn...!" Sarada's words evaded her as she moved to the other side of Bolt grabbing tightly at his arm. "L-Look I'll take him home right now! It's not a big issue so...! I've been doing this for a while so I'm already use to it!" Sarada scowled back as she pulled on Bolt trying to sever Chocho's grip on the the boy.

"Ah C'mon Sarada!~ If all you feel is obligation then you can take a break and relax!" Chocho sneered back at the Uchiha clearly desperate to sever her physical connection to the boy. "Besides, you can't really be bringing him back to his home like this, he is practically dead drunk!" Chocho exclaimed chuckling at the notion of bringing the boy home in this sorry state.

"Urm... Then... I'll just... uh..." Sarada muttered on perplexed by the issue before her deep in thought at to what to do. "A-Anyway! I'll look after him like I always have! He is _my!_ responsibility so just let-" Sarada groaned on.

"Hmm..~ Sorry but that seems like a poorly thought out plan, you should know better you're a genius after all" Chocho snickered at the flustered girl. "Look I was planning to stay out pretty late today so I already got a hotel to return to. I'll just bring Bolt there until he is fit to return home" Chocho proposed.

"A h-hotel?! Th-That's...!" Sarada flustered at the idea wide eyed and with a scorched red face. "A-Any way how about we just leave him there! That way he has a place to sleep it off and we can be at ease!" Sarada countered nervously.

"What?!" Chocho narrowed her eyes glaring fiercely at the Uchiha. "No way!" Chocho roared firmly furrowing her brows. After some pause she soften her expression petting the head of the boy "Well ya are free ta go back home if ya want! I plan to keep him company all night until he is ready to go back!... and maybe do some more things for him~" Chocho smirked at the Uchiha. _That should do it~_

Sarada clenched her fists strongly at the end of Chocho's resolution. "N... ah... rn..." The Uchiha violently tensed up and began to tremble.

"Hmm? Whats that?~" Chocho questioned placing her hand behind her ear to emphasize the Uchiha's lack of clarity. "I ca-" the Akimichi was cut off by the sudden destruction of the table.

"SHAAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOO" Sarada cried out as she pulverized the table.

Chocho sat shell shocked by the display smiling nervously with a cold sweat. _D-Did I go to far?_ "Ca-calm down Sarada I was ju-"

Sarada did not wait for her to finish he statement before ripping out Bolt from her arms this time using her enhanced strength to remove him flawlessly. She glared down at the Akimichi.

"S-Sarada?" Chocho covered her mouth somewhat frightened.

"THE BOY IS MINE TO LOOK AFTER GOT IT?!" Sarada growled loudly baring her teeth and Sharingan at the quickly paling young Akimichi.

 _Something isn't right this doesn't even sound like Sarada could it be... Her alter ego again?! Is that what the bartender wanted to warn me about?!_ "Y-yeh...! I get it Sarada go ahead! H-here take this it's the key to my hotel!" Chocho flailed as tribute attempting to soften the beast she had unwittingly provoked.

Sarada quickly claimed the key and began to carry the boy upon her back. "Thanks..." Sarada mumbled before leaving behind a startled Chocho, and a very angry bartender.

 _I HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT YOU KNOW, YOU CRAZY KIDS!_ The bartender roared out in his head before placing a firm palm upon the female Akimichi. "You do intend to take full responsibility and pay for the damages right?" The bartender smiled darkly at the Akimichi.

"Agh! Y-yeh! Of course I do!" Akimichi responded with a twisted smile. _Oh!~ Why did I have to get myself in this mess?!_

"HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA serves you right fatso!" Inojin howled out in his drunken bout of enjoyment at the scene.

A fierce animalistic glare formed on the Akimichi's face to Shikadai's horror as he witnessed a massive fist glowing in blue lightening send his cognitively impaired comrade through the wall into the street below. "...What a drag..." Was all that he could find to say.

For a second time a firm palm found its rest upon the Akimichi's shoulder as she turned to face an even darker smile on the bartender's face. "I- I'LL PAY!" Chocho cried back in terror.

 **Present Time Urban Housing District**

"And that about wraps it up..." Chocho ended completing her tale now finding herself somewhat depressed in the recollection of that regretful night. _Oh how I wish I just kept to myself and kept my wallet safe!_

"I see..." Sarada mumbled as if lost in thought. "Well thanks for telling me, and... sorry about last night" Sarada turned frowning toward the Akimichi

"N-no problem!" Chocho answered back in nervous laughter. "I was the one that provoked you anyway, my bad. Don't worry I learned my lesson!" _Never get between Sarada and her man!_ Chocho thought slightly trembling recalling the image of Sarada towering over her.

"No... you have nothing to feel guilty about... This was all my doing." Sarada lowered her gaze frowning.

"Huh?..." Chocho grunts in confusion.

"Erh... It's nothing... I just recalled I have to be somewhere!" Sarada claps her hands together in pardon apologizing for the abrupt exit.

"Ehm... sure gurl... but are you sure your fine?" Chocho tilts hear head in a questioning expression.

"W-why wouldn't I be fine?" Sarada returns with a raised eyebrow considering herself equally as perplexed.

"Well... it's just... you're... crying Sarada..." Chocho frowns at her friend.

"What?..." Sarada's eyes widen as she investigates her face with her hands. "W-why am I?" the Uchiha struggles through her shock to utter. _Why am I crying? Was it because of Chocho's story? But... why?_

The female Akamichi closes the distance to lay a hand on her comrades shoulder but suddenly retracts. "Figures... Don't worry gurl I think someone more suitable to cheering you up just arrived" Chocho smiles brightly.

Sarada turns to see Bolt approaching before once more glancing forward to face her friend that appeared to have disappeared. _Fuck... not now you dope!_ Sarada's inner self yells.

Bolt rushes towards the young Uchiha "Sarada!" the young Uzumaki touts loudly.

The young Uchiha finds herself frowning as the Uzumaki nears ever closer. A part of her wants to flee in shame. _I've never seen Bolt make a gaze like that before he seems so... determined..._ Sarada contemplates before gasping. _There is no way... maybe he found out? That it's been my fault this whole time?!_ Sarada's inner self grasps her head dreading the approach.

"Hey Sarada!" Bolt greets with a warm smile. "I-"

The Uchiha wastes no time as she finds herself fleeing. _Why am I running?_ "I'll talk to you later dope! I have somewhere to be so-"

Bolt firmly grasps the female Uchiha by the forearm. "Sarada?" The Uzumaki inquires with a frown.

"L-let go!" Sarada growls as she struggles against his grip. _I'm scared... I don't know why but I am I as if dread will consume me if I get near Bolt right now. I'm not sure but I need to get away!_

"..." Bolt wrestles to hold his grip as the Uchiha tries to tear herself away. _She seems so... frightened.. I was right... I've done terrible things to her, I have no right to even try to fix this._ The young Uzumaki thinks to himself before gazing at the tickets Kiba gave him sticking out of his pocket. _But I have to try! I know I have no right but I need to set things right and this is the first step. I can't let myself fail!_

"Are you deaf as well as blind you fucking baka!" Sarada barks out breath becoming jagged. _This isn't what I want to say... It isn't what I should be saying. I should be apologizing to him for falsely blaming him until now... This has been my own fault! But for some reason every_ _time I stare at Bolt right now this... this venom builds up in me and I blurt it out._ "So what?! You didn't get your fill last night?!" _What the hell am I saying?!_

Immediately Bolt's grip loosens at the jab. "..." The Uzumaki mouth forms a grimace and lowers his head.

 _Alright now I can... What now?_ The Uchiha wrestles in her mind as she blushes not entirely willing to escape Bolt's grasp. Sarada turns to face the man holding her only to immediately lower her head as well in a similar grimace. _You're inexcusable Sarada Uchiha..._ The female Uchiha reprimands herself. _You don't deserve this Bolt... Just let go of this terrible woman._ Sarada sullenly concludes.

Bolt tightens his grip around the tickets. _I know I hurt her, but I can't just accept leaving her hurt even if there is a chance I could only make it worse. If there is even the slightest chance I can make this right I have to try!_ Bolt resolves and pulls the Uchiha closer firmly gripping her shoulders with his hands staring directly into her onyx eyes.

"YEEP!" Sarada squeals surprised by the sudden move.

"I know I've fucked up Sarada!" The Uzumaki shouts with determination.

 _You didn't mess anything up you dope..._ Sarada replies in her head staring downward refusing to make eye contact.

"I've been an idiot ignoring it no matter how much I should have known it wasn't ok..." Bolt continues on.

 _Yes you certainly have been busy being an idiot, but only in not realizing that I'm the fiend here..._ Sarada forms a grimace once more.

 _Dammit nothing is working... Nothing is getting through to her!_ The Uzumaki grits his teeth in turmoil at his ineptness. _But I absolutely cannot give up!_ "..." Bolt glares fiercely at the Uchiha grabbing one of the tickets and placing it firmly in Sarada's palm.

"Mhm?" Sarada moans refusing to open her eyes and dare look at the man in front of her.

"Please Sarada at least give it a shot..." Bolt pleads desperately clasping his hands around the female Uchiha's that in turn hold the ticket.

Begrudgingly, Sarada opens her eyes to glance at the small item quickly realizing what it was as it was quite a well-known resort location. "Wh- huh?! What?!" Sarada staggers in incomprehension.

"Resort tickets..." Bolt glared deeply into her onyx eyes. "I want you to come with me." The young Uzumaki states with a stern expression.

"W-w-w-w-w-what the fuck is this!?" Sarada flails breaking the hold on her while clasping the ticket in her hand her face burning crimson red.

"I just told you... resort tickets" Bolt repeats bluntly.

"I-I can see that! But what the hell are you giving these to me for?!" Sarada blurts out huffing fighting off the blush burning an inferno across her face.

"I am-" Bolt is cut off.

"H-how did you even get these?!" Sarada inquires further slowly regaining some matter of composure. "I-I've seen reviews of this resort and it's practically impossible to suddenly pull out of your ass just to flabbergast a poor victim of a girl..." The female Uchiha forms a half grin taking some pride in the tease.

"I... may have had some help in that, but that's beside the point!" Bolt roars closing whatever space Sarada managed to place between them instantly and clasping the Uchiha's hands once more. "I'll ask again... Would you give me a chance to fix this?" The young Uzumaki bores once more into onyx eyes of the woman in front of him.

"...What do you hope to gain from this?" Sarada finally calmed enough to return the gaze into Bolt's lavender eyes.

"To fix any issue that has tainted the bond we have between us is all I'm after." Bolt responds frowning with the feeling of guilt.

 _He doesn't deserve to feel this way... it's my fault for all of this!... The very least I can do is to let him attempt to reconcile with his feelings even if I am too much of a wretched coward to admit the truth outright..._ "Al... alright..." Sarada utters while pouting to the side blushing ever so slightly.

"ALRIGHT!" The young Uzumaki howls leaving a wide eyed startled Uchiha in his wake.

"D-d-don't get all uppity with me!" Sarada roars back in embarrassment for allowing herself to be so shell shocked.

"Well anyway... we need to leave by tomorrow morning to make it so I'll meet you at the village entrance tomorrow.." The young Uzumaki stated nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Sarada sighs to the side and raises her head to face the Uzumaki with her normal expressionless face back in full force. "Make sure you are not late. Or I will smash you into fine red paste!"

Bolt winced being able to imagine the threat clearly. "No need to be so mean about it Sarada-chan~!" The young Uzumaki whined.

"Keh!... We wouldn't even make it three feet from the entrance if I didn't stay on top of things! I know how distracted you can be on your "journeys on the road of life" so I am in charge of this from this point on 7 am sharp tomorrow!" Sarada ordered sternly.

"Alright, alright! 7 am sharp! I'll see you then I still need to settle some things before I leave see you then!" Bolt grins broadly waving the Uchiha good bye.

"Hmph!" Sarada scowls judging the Uzumaki as he leaves eventually disappearing from sight. "..." The Uchiha's stern expression slowly melts into a small smile as she turns and heads back to her home.

"Stupid Bolt..." Sarada sighed to herself. _I was so willing to let go of it all but he just has to be so darn persistent!_ The female Uchiha clenches her fists scowling at the thought.

 _Just what does he want?_ The young woman thinks to herself as he takes a quick glance at the confounding piece of paper the overly demanding boy had all put forced into her hands.

The resort was a very well-known high end tourist destination for those that could pull off the money and connections to get their hands on one. The resort utterly crushed the competition in the local area by actually incorporating a hotel stylized a short walk away from the main attraction, Takashima Castle. Both the castle sits atop an island surrounded by a beautiful lake interrupted only by a single bridge connecting it to a field of cherry blossoms surrounding the lake. And finally the entirety of the estate sat on a plateau oversee one of the oldest cities in the land of Fire rich with history, shrines, and all manner of fairs and festival locations.

The city itself was a hot tourist destination for many, but the ticket offered the prime of all prime lodgings. It even offered specific days were the entire estate was exclusively only open to the people lodging in the resort. The resort hosted VIPs from various nations, to book a room is often seen as an impossibility by anyone short of Noble families. It's even harder this time a year as the annual Blossom festival. The festival was a popular event among newly married nobility because during the Blossom festival **Inari Ōkami** is said to bless all those within the estate with the fertility god's blessing, thus ensuring the attendants will conceive their heirs.

Sarada pauses and begins to fiercely shake her head. _Just what are you thinking about Sarada?!_

"Still I can't help but wonder how did Bolt even get his hands on this..." the Uchiha heiress pondered. _IF HE PULLED SOME IDOITIC STUNT THAT COULD GET HIM IN TROUBLE I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY EXACT THE PUNISHMENT SHANAROO!_ Sarada's inner self growled.

 **The Uchiha Estate**

Sarada's home could look deceptively humble for one of a lineage of the Uchiha to most people. Then again most people don't understand having two super powerful Kunoichi women prone to fits of rage aren't really in position to invest to much in a flashy house she almost felt bad for her father at times returning to a different house after a long mission. _With all the money just earned on that mission going to the new house._ Sarada giggled thinking in her head.

"I'm home!" Sarada calls out letting herself inside.

The lady of the estate was currently sitting on the living room sofa reading one of her magazines. "Welcome back deary." Sakura smiles warmly at her precious daughter.

"Hey mom!" The Uchiha daughter greets her mother.

"Hmmmmm..." Sakura stared vacantly at her daughter.

"...?" Sarada tilted her head wondering why her mother was inspecting her. "What is it?"

"... Uhm... Sarada did something good happen today?... or perhaps yesterday?" Sakura curled the end of her mouth upwards giving her daughter a knowing stare.

"Why do you say that?" Uchiha replied with the calmness and devoid of emotion the Uchiha were famous for.

"Well... it's just that... I've never quite seen you... smile that broadly and that blush... Oh my~" Sakura sneered.

"...?!" The Uchiha heiress spun quickly toward the living room mirror and felt a shiver crawl upon her back at the sight. "Wh-wha?!" She found herself muttering as she viewed what her mother probably considered a splendid sight to behold. Staring back at her from the mirror was a face familiar yet so alien. The face was clad in a crimson hue and the figure was sporting a smile so wide Sarada was convinced it must be someones failed attempt to impersonate her. This imposter clearly did not know that never once in the young Uchiha's life has such a stupid face ever violated her fortress of reservation and indifference that was her face. _Wh-what the hell is this?! How could I be making such a stupid face!? What type of genjutsu is my mom using on this mirror!?_ The heiress found herself drowning in a swirl of thoughts as her gut sank before the unshakable and utterly shameful face before her.

"My~ I wonder what could have brought such a smile to my lovely daughters face" Sakura jested as she rose from her seat running a hand across the cheeks of her daughter. "If I didn't know better I would rush you to the hospital crying my eyes out wondering what could have clamped up my daughters face and bring her temperature through the roof~" The Elder Uchiha snickered.

"I-Its n-n-nothing!" Sarada cried back pulling away from her mother and the mirror finding herself panting and trying her best to ignore the thumping in her chest.

"..." Sakura paused analyzing her daughter's person. "Liar!~" She roared out as she charged the younger female.

Sarada dodged her mother's grip only to realize that she was not the target. Despite not having the Sharingan active the scene of her mother plucking the resort ticket from her pocket at a painfully slow pace. _NOOOOOOOOOO!_ Her inner self covered her eyes crying out.

Sakura whipped around denying a direct angle for her daughter to attempt to snatch the tiny lamented paper item back.

"Shit...!" The younger female cried out.

The elder Uchiha did not respond stiffening and quivering with her back to the heiress.

"M-mom?..." Sarada slowly approached reaching out her hand toward her mother's shoulder.

Sakura slowly turned exposing her crying distorted face holding the ticket in a fist attempting to cover her frowning mouth. "N-n-n-n-nooooooooo! SHAAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOO! YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO ELOPE SARADA!" She bellowed out.

"WHAT?!" The young woman shrieked out finally breaking her face to a wide eyed wide mouth sound canon of denial.

"Don't lie to me! What else could this possibly mean!?" Sakura waved the resort tickets in front of her daughter's gaping mouth.

"WHO THE HELL WOULD ELOPE WITH THAT STUPID THICK HEADED BASTARD BOL-!" Sarada caught herself half sentence slapping her hands on her mouth before staring back at her mother.

"..." Sakura took a single step forward. "I KNEW IT! YOU'RE ELOPING TOGETHER!" She yelled pointing accusingly at her daughter.

"I said I am NOT!" The younger Uchiha cried back flushing brightly. "I said I am NOT! So that is that! And give me that back!" She growled back swiping the ticket in the confusion and turning to make a run for it.

"NO!" Sakura hugged her daughter by the back. "I know, I know! It's hypocritical of me to stop you from eloping with Bolt! B-B-But think of your mother!" She sobbed.

Sarada struggled with all her might to escape her mother's hold breaking apart the floor as they shifted back and forth wrestling against each other.

"Sarada!" Sakura called out to her.

"...!" The young Uchiha grit her teeth giving one last effort to wrestle free. Cracks grow along the floor before finally ending as she let up to catch her breath. "..." Sarada frowned disappointed by the fact she was still too weak to match her mother's strength and turning back to face her mother.

"... Sarada..." The mother drew her face closer to that of her daughter's. Then suddenly breaking into a sobbing face again. "Doesn't your mother deserve to see her daughter raise up her cute wittle baby grandchildren?!" she bellowed again.

Sarada found renewed energy and resumed resistance. "THERE WILL BE NO CUTE WITTLE BABY MAKING! SHAAAAAANAROOOOOOOOOO!" She roared out gritting her teeth with her eyes closed.

"For no cute little baby making you sure seemed to have been practicing for it..." Sakura muttered out instantly dissolving her daughter's fighting aura.

"W-w-what are you on about?" Sarada questioned her mother smiling holding back any tremors as despite her nervousness.

"Don't play coy with me...!" Sakura threatened before taking out a small pink plastic container. "How long do you think I've known about this?" She narrowed her eyes at her daughter.

"...!" A cold sweat and shiver ran through Sarada at the sudden evidence. "W-w-what does that prove?! A lot of gals now a day are on the pill ….. For skin care and milder periods. So what if I'm on the pill that doesn't prove anything..." she crosses her arms.

"You are completely correct as expected of my splendidly educated daughter!" Sakura smiled. "However..." Sakura ominously continued flashing a predatory smile. "Why after 20 years of life and knowing of such benefits would my daughter suddenly start using it at the age of 20? In addition her first purchase of the said product came on the same day she purchased a morning after pill?" She ended with a grin waiting for her response.

"H-h-h" Sarada staggered unable to form words.

"Oh please sweetie, I'm a ninja first and a doctor second... not that all the connections to every supplier in the leaf village doesn't help." Sakura ended with a smile.

"..." Sarada felt completely defeated and lowered her head. "Y-y-you must be... so disappointed r-r-right?" Sarada chocked up.

"..." The Elder Uchiha placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"..." The young Uchiha stared into her mother's emerald eyes sensing the reassuring gesture before finally turning her body to face her.

Sakura embraced her daughter without hesitation in a tender hug stroking her offspring's cheek with her palm. Time seems to melt away as neither she nor her daughter can recall how long they stay like that. "Disappointed?..."

"Hmm?" Sarada lets out as she is startled by a the hug tightening without warning. "...Mom?"

"...hee..heeheeheeheeheee" The Elder Uchiha begins to snicker. "Disappointed?! No... you don't understand my sweet angel."

"...?!" The heiress is tugged into an inescapable grip.

Sakura shivers as she lifts her head to reveal a small teeth baring grin with a horizontal red hue across her face. "Heeheeeheeehee... After 20 years... After 20 long years of of nothing but "boys are idiots", "hnnn", and "nothing of interest"... After all these years...Finally! FINALLY! I will get the girl's talk I've always dreamed of having with you since you were a little girl!" She touts. "So no I'm ecstatic! Now Sarada!" Sakura narrows and forms the face of a hungry predator. "We _will_ be having our long awaited, precious, and gossipy mother-daughter girl talk!" She roars with vigor as what Sarada swears with steam coming from her nostrils.

"W-Huh?!" Sarada reels from the sudden demand. _Wait... "girl talk"?_ It was then the long suppressed memories of all her mothers and aunt Ino's endless discussions on all topics "girl" returned, yet even in the traumatic ocean of sessions one particular one rises to the focus of all her mental images. It was her first day in the academy and her mother had outfitted her with what in her mother's opinion was the cutest clothes ever!. The resulting day as all the teachers had miniature heart attacks at a glance of her "moeness" while all the other girls tried to make a little sister out of her was a deep rooted scar for Sarada. But it paled in comparison to the tidal wave of boys confessing to her and her mother finding it absolutely necessary to gloat about it to every single person Sarada knew in public. _N-Noooooooooo!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sarada shrieked as she squirmed with a power she never thought possible the house warped and stretched from the inside out until at last the house could no longer support the power of a riled up Haruno female (this was known to everyone in the entire village and at times they were prohibited from entering certain buildings under the cautious begging of the building's owners).

The house collapsed into rubble burying the Haruno women. "Oof... Well that was rough..." Sakura chuckled lifting up a massive beam lying on her back.

"I-I'm sorry..." Sarada pouted.

"..." The Uchiha Elder laid next to her daughter. "Don't sweat we both know I've done it way too much to be mad at you for it." She giggled before giving her daughter a sullen look. "Sarada I've always been proud of you, and trusted you completely. It takes more than you becoming a woman to make me see you as anything other than my precious daughter. But today although I saw a smile like I've never seen on my daughter and being happy for her, I also saw fear and confusion the likes I never seen in my daughter inside her and it made me worried. I sensed today you are faced with an important choice or point in your life and I wanted to support you as much as I can." Sakura explained.

"M-mom..." The young Uchiha whimpered burying her face in her mother's bosom.

"It's ok mommy is here." The Elder Uchiha patted the head of her younger counterpart's head currently nestled on top of her chest. "So feel like telling me about it now?"

Sarada pulled on her mother's shirt as if trying to cover her face. "o...ok..." She muttered while diverting her eyes away.

 **One explanation later**

"Hmmmmmmmm... I see" Sakura responded to the end of her daughter's story.

"So... what do you think? I'm terrible right?" Sarada said putting herself down.

"No... not necessarily, this whole thing must be very confusing for the two of you. Especially since you don't really understand your own feelings." The Elder Uchiha groaned.

"What do you mean I don't get it... I just feel bad about feeling like deceived him..." The heiress shot back raising a brow.

"Hehehehe... Well... It's better for you to figure that one out yourself anyway, but regardless this trip will be really important for the both of you and we don't have much time." Sakura said getting up and dusting off her dress.

"So you're alright with it?... wait we don't have much time for what?" Sarada inquired.

"What else? Shopping!" The Elder Uchiha shouted air punching. "I've taught you many things about fighting and war as a ninja, yet I haven't taught you how to deal with those as a woman. Like with any war you are going to need to be prepared so we need to go out and buy your equipment. C'mon! It will be fun!" Sakura waved her daughter to follow her to the shopping district.

"If you say so..." The young Uchiha responded still pondering what her mother was talking about.

 **Konoha Shopping District**

Sarada had seen her mother shop before. It was usually a blur of clothes, make up, and perfumes in arch combat with other women over the latest sales. However, the sight before her right now was of a different level. Her mother was running from store to store adding to ever growing collection of bags.

"C'mon Sarada! You're gonna fall behind!" The mother called out to her daughter.

"Mom... When are we going to get there? So far all I've seen you do is just storm through a bunch of lingerie stores." Sarada furrowed her brow.

"There?..." Sakura raised a brow. "We've been getting all the stuff you need the whole time. I'd ask for your input on it but... apart from always being... unique... when it comes to picking clothing. I also already know your size so we can get everything you need before the stores close. Here check out your gear!" She tossed one of the bags to her daughter.

"Gear...?" The young Uchiha pondered opening up the bag. _Eh?!_ "Wh-wh-what is this?!" She grimaced burning a smoldering shade of red as her glasses fogged from the indecency that lay within the bags. "W-Why would I need this?! What kind of mother would buy this for their daughter?!"

"You're a grown woman now Sarada. You need to be prepared to fight the fights you might have from now on and these are going to help. Hmmm... Although there is still one thing missing." The Elder Uchiha placed a finger on her lip pondering. "DARN! Sarada! I was too busy thinking of your finisher gear I forgot to get you a Kimono... Fuck! Hrn... There hardly is a place to get a good one this late in advance anyway. Sarada your mother has to go call in some favors here take the rest of these!" She tossed the rest to her daughter.

"Mom slow down! And... Where am I supposed to go with this? Our house is... Well I can't exactly go there this late at night." Sarada moped recalling how she had just ended another house's life.

"I'm going to be busy but don't worry I'll have it delivered to you when you get to the resort. For now...hrm... Maybe go sleep in Bolt's apartment? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you joining him a little early~" Sakura winked at her daughter mischievously.

"HEY!" The heiress barked to no avail as her mother fled from her sight. _Dratz..._ She thought to herself as she turned to face the direction of Bolt's house. _No... No way! No! Listen to me Sarada! YOU WILL NOT GO TO HIS APARTMENT! There are plenty of other places you can stay the night!_ She reaffirmed herself shaking her head.

 **Bolt Uzumaki's Apartment**

"Hmmmm" Bolt groaned staring at the ticket before him. "What do you think?"

"I don't know it has a picture of a Castle on it, maybe it's some kind of historic place?" The first clone answered.

"Yeh but I don't quite see how that's gonna fix our problem." A second clone countered.

"You are both idiots it's a resort so of course we are supposed to go and have a good time at the festivals!" Two clones sang in tandem.

"BAKA! How is just having fun going to fix anything?" Second growled at the much too relaxed for his taste clones.

"Hrm... Damn I guess I should have asked how exactly am I supposed to "resolve the solution by figuring out my feelings" from Kiba before I left." Bolt groaned.

"Yeh... You fucked up" The first clone nodded his head.

"What was that?! Oh to hell with all of you" Bolt dispelled all the clones in frustration. "Keh... I'll just figure it out myself how hard can it be?" He snarled before plopping himself on his bed. "For now I'll just sleep. A ninja has to keep up his energy after all!"

 **Bolt Uzumaki's Apartment The Following Morning**

Bolt yawned loudly throughout his empty apartment. He managed to find a good combination of 6 alarm clocks to properly wake him up in time to prepare to leave.

After a quick shower and cereal breakfast as his morning rituals dictate Bolt was ready for the day.

"Alright! Time to fix everything starting now and make things right!" Bolt grinned to the mirror as he opened up the front door. "...Hmm? EH?!" He squealed as be backpedaled from the door.

"... About time you were taking forever let's go!" Sarada ordered as if her disheveled were just a mirage.

"Ermh how long were you-"

"Just shut up and get going!" The Uchiha roared.

"Y-Yeah!" Bolt grimaced nervously.

"Good...!" Sarada touted marching forward like a proper soldier. _Good job Sarada! You resisted the urge to sleep in Bolt's apartment CHA!_ Sarada's inner self cheered. _Yeah I avoided going into Bolt's apartment... I just spent the whole night at his doorstep. Hurrray!~_ She responded sarcastically. _I might as well have just gone in mugu..._ Sarada whimpered beneath her flawless outer mask.

 **Konoha Gate Entrance**

"So Sarada... Can I help you with any of those bags? I mean I'm packing a lot lighter than you so-" Bolt offered.

"You so much as glance at my bags you are going to be left in an unmarked grave along the way." Sarada threatened with a dark expression on her face emitting a strong killing aura.

"Hahahaha..." Bolt chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head. _Nice going Bolt we haven't even left yet and you already pissed her off somehow._

"Oy!" A woman in the distance called out.

"Hmm?... Mom?!" The young Uchiha all but dropped her jaw.

"Hey Sara-chan! I brought some traveling bags your aunt lent me to help you carry your things." Sakura smiled.

"Thanks!" Sarada thanked graciously. _Now I don't have to carry these easily exposed shopping bags._

"You're welcome!... Say Bolt... Over here." The Elder Uchiha waved for the boy to come near her.

"...?" The young Uzumaki approached as Sakura leaned to whisper into his ear.

"You have my _explicit_ permission to do what you want." Sakura whispered into the boy's ear.

"?" Bolt raised a brow unable to decipher the content of the message.

"Hey! What you tell him?!" Sarada whined at her mother blushing a light pink.

"Oh? Don't worry you'll find out~" The mother gave a playful wink before sprinting off avoiding any recourse from her daughter.

"Mom?!..." The young Uchiha yelled breathing horse from all the vocal exhaustion in the past few days. "What-did-she-say?" She turned to Bolt narrowing her eyes glaring him down with the most of her killing intent.

"...? She said something but I didn't really get it..." Bolt groaned.

"Are you sure?!" Sarada lifted the young man into the air by the collar baring her grit teeth at him.

"Y-YES!" The young Uzumaki flailed attempting to calm down the angered female.

"Hmph! Fine lets go we'll be late if we stand around here all day." The Uchiha turned walking through the village entrance.

"Hey wait up for me!" Bolt called out catching up to his traveling partner.

 **A/N: And that does it for... I'm not sure what to call this. Part 1? I did not intend it to be anywhere near this long so I thank each and every one of you that has made it to the end of this first snip bit.**

 **A couple of topics on hand. But to help me I brought the most qualified person to assist in answering that! Me ofc!**

 **Me 2: Hmm the nut has finally cracked...**

 **Me: ?**

 **Me 2: The guy is so incapable of non-dialogue writing he creates a manifestation of himself just to address you all on issues I doubt most people will even care to read...**

 **Me: That's not true!**

 **Me 2: Ofc it is. The dude has a few skits in his head which I admit he does very well, but then he suddenly feels he can design and write an entire work? 4 panel manga? Yeh I would trust this guy. A work of literature? Well.. we all have our delusions...**

 **Me: …... Alright! Well as I said before this work has sort of spiraled out beyond my control from what I originally planned. I was set on making a quick lemon but then things sort of strayed out from there...**

 **Me 2: What he means to say is he bogged himself down with EVERY LITTLE THING. Neglecting entirely the original premise for the story and building up this monstrosity of a one shot you see before you.**

 **Me: Hey! Its not my fault I just kinda got sucked up feeling things needed a little more explanation...**

 **Me 2: Sigh... Just move on to the other matters at hand...**

 **Me: Mhmm... While the story certainly got larger than what I had intended on I still feel it genuine to my feeling of the relationship I will present for this story and hope you all enjoyed it so far.**

 **Me 2: The degree that he had this relationship ideas cluttering around in his head was entirely maddening...**

 **Me: Well... moving on... I would second like to say I have every intention of continuing my previous work but apart from being busier in school as of late and writing what you see before you right now has occupied quite the significant portion of my time.**

 **Me 2: I will refrain from commenting only cause I actually know how you decide to spend your time =_=...**

 **Me: Just who's side are you...**

**Me 2: You are arguing with yourself... On your own work... Insulting yourself... People the warning signs are there I would suggest running while you can...**

 **Me: Grrrrrrrrrrr... (deep breath) As I was saying I will be commencing my previous work and apologize for the wait on that front. But as for this work I have a dilemma that I was hoping you would help me resolve.**

 **I originally... Well halfway through I intended to wrap up the ending in probably a 1/5** **th** **to 1/4** **th** **size segment of the work before you at this moment. But upon thinking of it further I am unsure I would want to leave the resort trip so... barren of what it could be. I resolved that I could probably write the "Second Part" of equal length to the one before you.**

 **Now, bear in mind the length of time that will be required if you do wish for an extended "Part 2" will be significantly larger than moving forward with the original plan. If you decide upon the original plan I could probably have it up within the week and we will reach the end of the story.**

 **I will update this with the ending I had planned on it will only be different in length with the final... well I won't spoil anything but I guarantee for very end the decision will not affect it.**

 **Me 2: I would take what the crack pot says with a grain a salt I say 50/50 he ends up giving you another 50% of this in length regardless of if you tell him to actually stay on task this time...**

 **Me: So again I am leaving that decisions to you the reviewers to make on what you wish me to do in the ending of this work.**

 **Me 2: I've already done everything within my power to make you aware of this guy... The dude is verbally abusing himself and may even suffer from a case of split personality. The dude has constant back an forth skits that he even finds the need to reflect himself upon this medium. If you still can't see it I can only assume-**

 **Me: *bats Me2 in the back of the head...**

 **I'll be back shortly...**

 **Me: Well now that we finished the main big issues time to move on to some of the minor ones and to help with that I thought I would bring along our honored stars of this production!**

 **Sakura: *waves.**

 **Kiba: Yo!**

 **Ayako: Nene!**

 **Me: Wonderful, now we can begin with-**

 **Sakura: Hold on. Why isn't ChoCho and everyone else here?**

 **Me: Ah... and astute question. Well I felt that I wouldn't violate Sarada's and Bolt's privacy and further and I would exclude the new generation.**

 **Ayako: Uhm...?**

 **Me: Oh you're just an original character so you don't really count ^_^**

 **Ayako: What? *begins sobbing.**

 **Me: Uhm! Erh! What I mean to say is that uh... Erh... Well there is still hope! We haven't seen your parents yet! There is a chance you still live Ayako D;**

 **Ayako: *Sniff**

 **Kiba: Not to sound cold hearted but can we start already? I'm kind of in deep shit tonight and I can't get out of it...**

 **Me: Don't worry I am sure she will be gentle with your first time...**

 **Kiba: First time?**

 **Me: Moving on! What I would like input of you and the readers is what to do in terms of dress ware and what you want to the characters to be outfitted with? I could do it myself but I've always had a bit of a problem being stylish so I thought I would ask if any of you wanted to take a crack at it!**

 **Sakura: Hmm... I see, so that's why you didn't show the shopping with my daughter.**

 **Me: Erh...**

 **Ayako: Indeed such shamelessness...**

 **Me: Uhm... I can defend mys-**

 **Kiba: Next point.**

 **Me: Alright alright... Now I know Sarada's origins are a bit up in the air at this moment but I won't be letting them affect this fanfic.**

 **Sakura: Right, seriously the nerve of some people saying Sarada is not my daughter.**

 **Me:... Right...**

 **Sakura: What was that?**

 **Me: Absolutely nothing! ^-^'. Well that's all the points for today. Follow, Fav, and Review! See you all next time!**

 **Kiba: *Waves goodbye**

 **Ayako: Wish me luck!**

 **Sakura: *stays put**

 **Me: Uhm? If this is abou-**

 **Sakura: Oh no that maternity test bull shit can wait... For now you will answer something very simple! *cracks knuckles**

 **Me: …...?!**

 **Sakura: What right did you have to make my precious, precious daughter lose her virginity in a drunken stupor?!**

 **Me: What are you talking about she-**

 **Sakura: YOU ARE THE ONE THAT WROTE IT NOW PREPARE TO PAY! MY DAUGHTERS HONOR DEMANDS YOU PUNISHMENT SHANAROOOOOOOO!**

 **Me: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! *Sound of murder.**


End file.
